De alianzas fallidas y jueces parciales
by centinelita06
Summary: Blair y Steven tienen un enemigo en común... Podrá su alianza vencer al injusto y parcial juez mejor conocido como Jim Ellison? Advertencia: contiene nalgadas como disciplina paternal.


**BLAIR EN APUROS**

El chico estaba indignado, esto era barbárico, digno de una mente enferma. Pero cómo su propio padre podía hacer algo así?!

Mirando a la pared, sin derecho a moverse, ésa fue la sentencia dada por el juez más parcial que Blair conocía: su propio progenitor que había jurado cuidarlo y amarlo, lo sentenciaba a lo que seguro era una muerte lenta por aburrimiento extremo. Pero acaso Jim no sabía que dejar a un chico a esa edad y en estos tiempos ultra modernos, sin Internet, quitándole el celular sin hablar y mirando a una pared por 10 minutos era peor tortura que la que aplicaba Torquemada en la inquisición Española?!

No! Qué iba a saber Jim de eso, a él sólo le importaba dejar claro el punto de "soy tu Padre y me obedeces" sin derecho a cuestionamientos, sin derecho a un juicio justo ni siquiera una mínima explicación, la Ley Ellison era implacable y te sentenciaba de inmediato sin apelación.

Pero juzguen ustedes que son imparciales y díganme ¿es justo que nuestro querido Blair, un chico brillante se vea enfrentado a tales castigos?

Vamos a contar los acontecimientos para que den una sentencia alternativa, en eso podemos pedir misericordia a Jim y salvemos el trasero de nuestro querido muchachito.

8:00 am Blair y Jim se sentaban a tomar desayuno mientras Blair se tomaba un vaso de jugo de naranja, Jim se servía una taza de café negro cargado y sin azúcar.

\- Toma un vaso de leche - dijo Jim al darse cuenta que Blair se estaba sirviendo café.

Blair hizo una mueca, como que papá no se había levantado con la mejor disposición - Jim necesito el café, hoy será un día de locos tengo clases todo el día y voy a estar llegando tarde, porque debo pasar a la rectoría y...

Jim puso mayor atención - Que tan tarde piensas llegar, jefe? - mientras ponía leche en la taza de Blair.

\- Como a media noche espero, es que después de la reunión nos vamos a juntar a tomar algo.

\- No! te quiero a más tardar a las 10 pm en el departamento - dijo Jim muy autoritario.

\- Pero Papá! - Blair no pudo evitar hacer un pequeño berrinche - es mi trabajo, no es diversión!

\- Eres menor de edad, no tienes nada que hacer a esa hora fuera de casa.

\- Es muy injusto, Jim.

\- Las 10 es tu hora límite.

Blair gruño de frustración - Está bien - dijo el joven mientras tomaba su café con leche y volvió a gruñir, por favor que acaso Jim creía que tenía dos años.

Finalmente Blair pudo salir del departamento, libre al fin, pero ahora tenía que pensar cómo hacer para poder tener una vida normal, toda la ventaja que tenía Blair al ir adelantado en la universidad era una desventaja brutal para su vida social.

Ser considerado un niño por parte de su padre, era prácticamente la ruina en su vida universitaria, es que cuando tenía que quedarse tarde a estudiar su padre insistía en pasar a buscarlo y no se contentaba con esperarlo en la camioneta sino que si se demoraba en salir iba en su búsqueda.

Blair caminaba pensando en cómo resolver su problema, sonrío al pensar que su padre le daría una buena charla de cómo poner atención a su entorno en vez de ir pensando en cualquier cosa.

El chico sacó su celular y marcó un número conocido.

\- Hola, tío Stephen, es Blair, tu sobrino favorito!

\- Hey, mocoso. Cómo estás?... Un momento, la pregunta debería ser qué quieres?

\- Ouch, tío querido, por qué debo tener una razón para llamarte?

\- Te conozco, sobrino

La verdad es que Stephen Ellison gozaba al mismo tiempo que sufría de ser el menor de la familia Ellison hasta la llegada de su sobrino, cosa que lo hizo sentir muy mayor y responsable. Y para qué mentir, dejar al fin de ser el niño de la casa.

Stephen y Blair se hicieron amigos y aliados casi automáticamente, tenían un villano en común: su sobre protector hermano y padre. Ambos eran espíritus libres, algo desordenados y muy confiados, cosa que hacía que la paciencia de Jim se acabara muy pronto.

\- No quiero nada, Tío. Me ofendes - Rió Blair - Creo que papá te echa de menos, hace tiempo que no lo vas a ver.

\- Blair! Habla claro!

\- OH, creo que estás de malas hoy, mejor olvídalo.

\- Mocoso, quieres que entretenga a Jim para llegar más tarde al departamento.

\- mmmm algo así, pero no es para nada malo, lo juro, es que tu hermano es el ser humano más intransigente que conozco, fíjate que le pedí permiso para llegar a medianoche porque tengo una reunión en la Universidad.

\- Jajajaja ya veo sobrino, si te sirve de consuelo a tu edad tampoco me dejaban llegar a medianoche.

\- Pero es que no voy a una fiesta ni nada, es mi trabajo!

\- Te entiendo enano, pero déjame fuera ya tengo suficientes problemas con tu padre como para sumar otro más.

\- Cobarde!

\- Blair, no seas irrespetuoso - Stephen se quedó perplejo, sonó casi igual que su hermano - buff - escuchó un gruñido del otro lado de la línea - Está bien, pero es la última vez, Blair.

\- Yo sabía que podía contar contigo, Tío! - Blair que saltaba de alegría - te prometo que solo será una hora a más tardar.

\- Qué podría salir mal - dijo Stephen recordando la última vez que le había mentido a su hermano y las consecuencias que tuvo de parte de su padre.

\- Hey, Jim. Tienes un tiempo para ayudar a tu querido hermano?

\- Qué pasó?

\- Nada malo, no seas tan paranoico, sólo que me quedé parado. El auto no quiere encender y estoy un poco lejos.

\- Envíame tu ubicación, voy en camino!

Jim, siempre intentando ser un héroe, se dirigió a las afueras de Cascada para ir en busca de su hermanito, mientras que Blair miraba su reloj cada 5 minutos, luego de recibir la llamada de su tío recién pudo disfrutar de la velada.

Al llegar, Jim se sintió aliviado al ver que su hermano estaba sano y salvo y que era sólo un problema de batería del auto, algo demasiado obvio que inmediatamente dejó a Jim con muchas preguntas.

\- Gracias Jim, por aquí no hay taxis y no quise hacer parar a un auto para que me lleve.

Jim gruñó - Así que todavía no aprendes, eh, mocoso?! Pensé que la última vez que pediste un aventón papá había dejado bien claro que eso no era una opción.

\- Por eso te llamé, Jim. Vamos, no empieces con el sermón. Ya que me rescataste ¿qué tal si vamos a tomar algo? hace tanto tiempo que no nos juntamos!

Si las alarmas de Jim antes ya se habían activado, ahora ya no las podía dejar pasar - Qué está pasando, Stephen?

\- Nada! Acaso no puedo invitarte un trago Jim, o acaso crees que todavía soy muy joven para beber?

Jim lo miró escrutador - Está bien, vamos a tomar algo pero no tengo mucho tiempo.

Stephen sonrió triunfante, todavía podía engañar a su hermano mayor.

Pero poco le duró la felicidad a Stephen, sólo hasta que la radio de Jim sonó dando la alarma de un posible ataque incendiario en la Universidad de Reiner.

Stephen casi pega un grito pero pudo controlarse para decir - Blair!

\- No te preocupes, él está en casa - dijo serio Jim.

Stephen se puso pálido – No, Jim. Blair está en la Universidad!

Jim lo sabía, su instinto no le fallaba, sólo gruño para salir a toda velocidad hacia la Universidad.

La universidad era un caos – Quédate aquí Stephen, ni siquiera se te ocurra moverte.- y así Stephen volvía a tener 10 años y sólo se acomodó en el asiento, queriendo desaparecer.

No fueron los primeros en llegar. Los bomberos comenzaban a desenrollar las mangueras contra lo que pensaba era un incendio, hasta que un chico de pelo rizado corría con los brazos en alto.

\- No es un incendio, es sólo una broma de los estudiantes de primer año! – gritó el chico, intentando no toser por el humo que no dejaba ver bien a nadie.

\- Quédate en la camioneta ¡! – gritó como última advertencia para que le quedara muy claro y sin dejar que su hermano pudiera decir algo cerró la puerta y salió en busca de su hijo.

Poco tuvo que caminar hasta encontrarse con un bombero atendiendo a un chico de rizos, que parecía no querer colaborar.

Jim contó hasta 1000 para no hacer lo que pensaba ahí en frente a todo el mundo, pero de alguna manera se contuvo y se encaminó hacia el lugar de los hechos.

\- Estás bien, Blair? – dijo Jim calmado para evitar que el chico se pusiera nervioso, necesitaba que su hijo estuviera calmado para que no hyperventilate. Jim tenía todos sus sentidos en su límite y sentía los problemas para respirar que tenía su hijo.

Jim abrazó a su hijo controlando su respiración y sincronizándola con la de Blair logrando que el chico dejara de toser y que se tranquilizara, mientras los bomberos corrían a auxiliar a otros estudiantes, la bomba de humo que en un principio era sólo una broma, se había vuelto toxica.

Jim llevó a Blair a la camioneta para dejarlo seguro, mientras iba a ayudar. Con la llegada del resto de las patrullas ya todo estaba controlado, no estaba en turno así que no debía ningún informe.

Pero antes de volver con su hijo y hermano llamó a su padre. Ésta no era la primera vez que Stephen intentaba cubrir a Blair. No le molestaba que fueran amigos y que contaran el uno con el otro pero de ahí a que se pusieran en peligro, eso era otro cuento.

Lo lamentó por su hermanito. Stephen había madurado mucho estos últimos años y sabía lo que se le venía con su padre.

Los tres Ellison llegaron al departamento en silencio. Stephen no lo podía creer si hace sólo un par de horas estaba feliz sin ningún problema hasta que tenía que dejarse convencer por su sobrino. Si salía de esto ileso, se prometió nunca más volver a hacerle caso a Blair.

\- Jim, ya es tarde, hermano – dijo Stephen para romper el silencio tan culpable – Me voy. Mañana tengo cosas que hacer. No te preocupes que llamo un taxi.

\- No tienes que llamar a ningún taxi, hermanito, Papá viene por ti.

\- Llamaste a Papá? Pero Jim! – Stephen casi da una patada al suelo por la frustración de ser tratado de esa manera.

\- No quiero oír ninguna palabra más de ninguno de ustedes dos. Blair, ven aquí.

Blair caminó lento para llegar frente a su padre – Dame tu celular – dijo tendiendo la mano – Estás castigado.

-Papá, no puedes hacer eso! – el chico sonaba tan lastimero que hizo que Stephen sintiera pena por él, pero no dijo nada

– Blair no te lo voy a volver a repetir.

Y Jim tomó el dichoso aparatito, lo dejó caer en su bolsillo y tomando del brazo a Blair lo dejó mirando la esquina. Blair gruñó al sentir el primer swat en su trasero, sólo fue de advertencia.

Stephen quería decir algo pero cuando abrió la boca, Jim alzó una ceja y por un momento pensó que también lo iba a dejar en una esquina.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Stephen suspiró de alivio, hasta que sintió la voz de su padre, quizás estaba cantando victoria antes de tiempo.

Jim y William hablaron antes de entrar. Stephen y Blair no podían escuchar nada y tampoco se atrevían a hablar, sabían perfectamente el oído agudo que tenía Jim.

Cuando la conversación terminó, William Ellison entró a la sala y tomó a Stephen de una oreja para llevarlo directo a su automóvil, sin dar muchas más explicaciones.

Y aquí estamos llegando al fin del día de nuestro querido Blair. Qué les parece? Se merece Blair un castigo? Que harían ustedes?

Muchas preguntas pero lamentablemente sólo Jim puede dar una sentencia en este caso, el inculpado se declaró culpable de todos sus delitos.

Para cumplir la sentencia Jim puso a su querido niño en su regazo... no crean que Blair no intentó todas las apelaciones posibles, rogó y suplicó clemencia.

Pero ya era muy tarde. Jim, el juez de nuestra historia no dudó en el castigo y la sentencia fue inmediata. El trasero de Blair fue el receptor swat swat swat swat swat se sintieron en la sala swat swat swat swat swat dejaron el trasero de Blair rojo swat swat swat swat swat swat para que Blair prometiera ser un hijo obediente modelo.

Pero al final de nuestra historia, no todo puede ser malo ni vamos a dejar a Blair llorando solo sus penas. No. Jim odiaba castigar a su hijo, pero sentía que sin su hijo no podía vivir, por eso lo cuidaba con su vida.

Terminado el castigo, Jim abrazó a su hijo como si la vida se le fuera en ese abrazo - Cálmate, jefe – mientras Jim suspiraba intentando calmarse sin tener que moverse mucho.

\- Ya pasó, hijo, ya pasó – Jim pasaba su mano en círculos por la espalda de Blair ésta vez con suavidad. Otra vez sincronizó su respiración con la de su hijo y muy pronto los sollozos terminaron.

Fin


End file.
